nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
ChangeType()
}} }} |avatarsInGame= |description = Swap all spikes with blocks or springs with coins. Rewire the Platformer!}} changeType() is a puzzle platforming game released on February 20th, 2014. The game was first announced on January 15, 2014 on the Nitrome blog. The game was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. This game was made a distributable game between December 17th, 2014 and January 4th, 2015 . Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * Spacebar - Select / swap blocks * - Cancel Swap Gameplay changeType()'s core gameplay is about swapping the properties of objects to help the protagonist complete each level. All objects, from enemies to coins, can be interacted and swapped with. This also includes being able to swap the flagpole. Levels Level 1 This level introduces the game's swapping mechanic. The stage can be completed two ways. CT()_lvl1.png|Level 1 Level 2 This level introduces flying robots and brick blocks, both which can be destroyed. CT()_lvl2.png|Level 2 Level 3 This level introduces the use of the button, which cancels the swapping of the currently swapped objects. CT()_lvl3.png|Level 3 Level 4 In this level, the player must either jump or use springs to avoid the spikes. The player must also swap spikes into springs, so that the middle of the level can be passed. There are a lot of gems. CT()_lvl4.png|Level 4 Level 5 Green robots appear in this level, which have to be jumped on to be destroyed. There are a lot of clouds that allow the player to get a lot of gems. The right part of the level is similar to the left part. The player can jump on green robots to get to the flagpole. CT()_lvl5.png|Level 5 Level 6 In this level the player must swap metal blocks into cloud blocks, pass through the swapped metal blocks and then swap spikes into metal blocks or clouds. CT()_lvl6.png|Level 6 Level 7 In this level the are a lot of gems that can be swapped into other tiles. Gems, spikes, green robots that move horizontally or vertically, bricks and other tiles make up this level's tiles. CT()_lvl7.png|Level 7 Level 8 This is the first level where pink robots appear. The player has to reach the top of the level and swap the levitating spikes into bricks in order to break them, then disable the swap and swap gems into dirt, and then fall on the flagpole block to complete the level. Another way to complete the level is to first select the robot and swap it with dirt. This makes dropping down onto the flagpole easier. Level 8 changeType().png|Level 8 Level 9 In this level the player has to avoid levitating spikes and the only gem in the level because the player the gem has to be swapped with flying spikes in order to reach the flagpole at the top of the level. CT()_lvl9.png|Level 9 Level 10 In order to complete this level, the player has to select a spring located on the other side of level and swap it with bricks. An easy way to avoid the spikes in the level is to change them into bricks. CT()_lvl10.png|Level 10 Level 11 The player should swap the spring and block at the start of the level and then reset the selection when the spring is reached in order to activate the spring. Next, swap the metal blocks and coins (the player should make sure there is at least one block that can be reached) and then swap spike balls and clouds. Finally, when the player jumps off the spike balls the swap should be reset so that the cloud does not kill the player. CT()_lvl11.png|Level 11 Level 12 This level introduces dark matter, which cannot be selected. First, select the spring then swap it with spikes, then climb to the metal block with the spike ball and swap these object so the other side can be reached. At the top, swap spikes with the cloud block. Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Changetype.png|Level 29 Ending Previews January 15 2014 Nitrome announced that they will be making two brand new games that are not related to any series. They also released a preview image of the games. 1017-1389790306-new flash games blog.png|The preview image January 17 2014 Nitrome released more information about one of the previously mentioned brand new games. They announced that it will involve swapping, and release another two preview images. 1018-1389980060-swap blog small.png|The small preview image 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The large preview image January 24 2014 Nitrome released a preview track of the game's music and a preview image, alongside announcing the return of the musician Lee Nicklen, who had not made any new Nitrome music since the release of Worm Food. Swapgamemusic.png|The preview image February 14 2014 Nitrome announced that the game would be released in the coming week (between February 16th and 21st), and also commented on how the game's game mechanic is "the best twist idea we have had since Faultline and Mega Mash!". For this blog post, the regular Friday update picture was changed to a purple wire frame background that has the swapping game's main character on it saying "Friday!". File:NewGameNextWeek.png|The special Friday update image February 20, 2014 Upon the game's release, a video showing changeType()'s core mechanic was uploaded to Nitrome's YouTube account. It is likely that Nitrome intended to upload this video for the game upon its release with the aim of advertising/promoting it, given the words seen in the end, "changeType() - Play now". ChangeType() by Nitrome|The promotional video of changeType(), uploaded upon the game's release Gallery ChangeTypeMenu.png|The game menu Unused content Sprites Checkpoint The checkpoint interactive object, first seen in the game's January 17th 2014 preview image, is actually still present in the game's files. It has three animations associated with it. The checkpoint is named "checkpoint" in the name of the final animation, which is named "CheckpointMC". The checkpoint has the appearance of a blue saucer shaped base with three red objects placed at the base of its base. Above the saucer is a blue sphere. The first sprite of the checkpoints shows the top part of the saucer slowly rotating up, then rotating downwards. During the vertical movements of the saucer, the orb also moves in the same directions. The second animation shows the blue orb moving quickly in a circle, the speed of its movement creating a blue blur which soon turns to green. As the orb comes to rest, it turns green and flashes. The final animation is the same as the first, only the orb is green instead of blue. The reason for its exclusion from the game is likely due to the size of the game's levels, as the smallness of the levels would not warrant the need for checkpoints. From the three animations of the checkpoints, it can be seen that checkpoints have to be passed in order to be activated, and prior to being activated the orb is blue. It is likely that checkpoints would have served as a place for the player to spawn if they passed a checkpoint and then died at another spot, which would cause them to respawn in the checkpoint area. Along with possibly of being cut due to the smallness of the game's levels, it may have also been cut because it may have been used more for passing dangerous or impassible objects in the level, rather than used as a checkpoint. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The January 17th 2014 preview image. The checkpoint is placed at the bottom left of the image. CTcheckpoint1.gif|The checkpoint's first animation CTcheckpoint2.gif|The checkpoint's second animation CTcheckpoint3.gif|The checkpoint's third animation Yellow blocks Also seen in the January 17th 2014 preview image, these blocks appear as yellow blocks with a red X on them. This block is still in the game's files as a sprite. It is not known its function, or if it had any such function. It is possible it would have prevented the player from pressing X, hence the red X on the block. It is not known why it was cut out of the game. The name of its sprite is WallMC25, which is quite notable as WallMC# (# being replaced with a number) is used to name the sprites corresponding to dirt platforms. Thus, it is likely it was a variation of the dirt block found in the game. The presence of the X on the block may indicate it was an early idea for dark matter blocks. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The January 17th 2014 preview image. The yellow blocks are present in the level. CT()unusedBlock.png|A yellow block Red spike platforms Present only in the January 17th 2014 preview image, these platforms are red coloured and have small spikes on them. They are no longer present in the game's files. These platforms were perhaps cut out from the game perhaps because there was no need for them, as the platforms may have been used to present spikes in the air without the spikes looking strange. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The January 17th 2014 preview image. CT()unusedSpikes.png|A red spike platform Starting point Also only present in the January 17th 2014 preview image is an orange diamond situated on the ground in an alcove at the bottom left side of the image. This diamond is not in the game's files. The diamond's likely purpose is that it serves as an indicator for where the player starts the level, as a considerably smaller white triangle is used in the final game to point where the player starts the level. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The January 17th 2014 preview image. The diamond is at the bottom left of the image, in an alcove. Level 30 level select button Present in the game's files is a level select button for level 30. If this button were to be used, it would have been placed on the level select screen and when level 30 was unlocked, take the player to the level. The existence of this button does not prove that Nitrome intended to include a level 30, rather, it is likely that Nitrome may have intended to make 30 levels for the game and thus made level select icons for all 30 levels, but later changed their mind and only made twenty nine. CT40.png|The image Unused level The January 17th 2014 preview image of changeType() shows a level from the game. This level does not appear in the game, and no level in the game remotely resembles it. Level 7 slightly resembles the level in terms of the placement of platforms, and level 13 also slightly resembles the unused level. What is notable about the level is that it appears to have no solution, based on the mechanics seen in the final game. Although it is not known if something in the preview image serves as where the player spawns, regardless of where the player is spawned, it is impossible to complete the level. Furthermore, although the final version of changeType() has alternate methods of completing levels evident by level design, both lower sides of the unused level apparently have no way of getting out of them. It is quite likely that the level was not meant to be part of the final game and was simply created to show on the Nitrome blog what Nitrome had accomplished in development of the game up to that point. This is suggested by the impossible level design and also how the upper right dirt platform is glitched (two blocks have a black line under them despite being inside the platform). It is possible that this level may have been made at a time when gameplay mechanics were different, as this preview image contains a large amount of content that was cut from the game. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The level. Unused text The game contains unused text, although most of it seems to have been entered into the game for testing. File:CT46.png|A red X. Likely used for testing out that particular font. File:CT47.png|A line of white Xs of varying size. Likely used for testing out that particular font. File:CT49.png|Welcome!. Perhaps used for the interface of a level designer, or testing out that particular font. File:CT50.png|textLabel. Likely used for testing programming. File:CT51.png|Loading 0%. From Rubble Trouble Moscow's pre-startup loading screen. File:CT52.png|Loading. From Mega Mash's pre-startup loading screen. File:CT53.png|ASDFASDF. Likely used for testing out that particular font. Also present on Calamari. File:CT54.png|Total Score. From Rubble Trouble Moscow. File:CT55.png|Game Over. From Rubble Trouble Moscow. File:CT56.png|PAUSED. From Rubble Trouble Moscow. Beta elements The only beta elements in the game are located in the game's only preview picture. The beta content present in this image is how the protagonist does not project a laser that selects a block, the lack of a HUD, and how the ends of treadmills lack a coloured triangle to indicate the direction they are moving. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The image Glitches Finished level pause glitch If the player pauses the level when the "Level complete" screen is shown, the screen will disappear. The player will not be in the level, and cannot interact with anything. The pause menu will only contain the music, sound and resume buttons. This forces the player to refresh the page the game is being played on, as they are unable to continue the game. Score glitch The player's score may change when going to another level. File:Score glitch.jpg|A comparison between two scores and how they have changed Selected objects transforming Sometimes when player has selected an object to swap and then puts the swap cursor on another object (which has not yet been selected), the selected object to swap may transform into what the player's cursor is currently on. Transform.png|The comparison of how when an object is selected, a brick will turn into dirt when the player looks at it even if this brick is not selected Name origin changeType() is named after the changeType() function/method name that can be used in many programming languages.Nitrome blog: - Play changeType() → Comment by Romain Macré ''changeType() is a generic function / method name (camel case style) that could be used in many programming languages. You're right, it looks like there is such a function already in C# / .net framework, that's just a coincidence... :-) '' Nitrome Touchy version changeType() was made Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Trivia *changeType() is one of the three games that has more than one punctuation in their name, the others being B.C. Bow Contest and J-J-Jump. *changeType() is the only Nitrome game to begin with a lowercase letter. Notes }} Category:Games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Platform game Category:2014 games Category:Puzzle games Category:Art by Helm Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Beta Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games